La La Land A Jemi Story
by milliegoesrawr
Summary: This is my first story, so i'm pretty excited. "La La Land" is gonna be a series about Jemi surviving together while their relationship is public I hope you like it : this is part 1. follow me @milliegoesrawr and let me know what you think... review :D
1. Chapter 1

There were flashes going off everywhere. Photographers holding huge cameras while the flashing lenses were pointed in our faces. I looked down at Joe's arm which mine was gripped around. His amazing toned arms. I couldn't believe we were doing this, going through this, together. I didn't usually have an issue with paparazzi, they were annoying, but I could live with them following me around 24/7, and when I was with Joe it was usually worse but never this bad.

"Demi! Demi is it true you and Joe are now an item?" "Demi can you confirm you and Joe are together now?" questions were being shouted in our direction, none of the paparazzi were waiting for others to finish before they started asking something different, they got more feirce until it was just a jumbled mash of words.

I gripped onto Joes arm tighter, wishing they would all just go away. It had been just under an hour since our inteview on the local radio show had been aired and me and Joe had been planning for weeks what we would say to finally confirm that we were together, until we'd decided that whatever we said we had to be true to ourselves and our relationship, so we went in there without a plan and just admitted our true feelings for each other. We thought if we gave up the act we'd been putting on for months people would stop asking us questions and leave us alone, but we were wrong.

A security guy from the radio show building put his hand gently on my shoulder and started leading me to the black car waiting by the sidewalk for us to leave in. He opened the door and I got in and slid across the shiny leather seats so Joe could sit on the other side. As he got in, he had to break the hold I had on his arm, and for a minute I felt odd, empty, kind of lost without him touching me. When he'd sat down and done up his seat belt he reached for my hand and looked at me. "Hey, you" with his adorable, perfect smile. "Well that was… really something" I replied with a smile.

"It'll get better in time, you know" he said, still smiling.

"I know." I replied. As I looked past him out the window I could just make out the crowd of paparazzi trying to make a last attempt of getting a photo before the car pulled onto the road and started driving away.

After we'd been in the car for about ten minutes, Joe's phone started buzzing. He kept hold of my hand while trying to reach into his back pocket awkwardly, I laughed and let go of him so he could get the call before it went to answer phone. He looked quickly at the screen, smiled, then pressed the green button to answer. "Hey Bro, what's up?" It was most likely Nick, he always seemed to talk to Nick way more than Kevin now Kevin had gotten married to Danielle and they did their own thing these days. He laughed at something Nick had said then replied "you say it as if we've never got a front cover spot before" then laughed again at something Nick said. "Okay… Okay… yeah I'll talk to her… Later" then he hung up the phone, smiling.

"What did he want?" I asked, curiously.

"Three magazines have already made contact asking for an exclusive interview, I mean there will be more, but it's still pretty funny. So there was Seventeen and Nick didn't say what the other two were, but I think we should wait until we get more offers before we decide who to go for, because this'll be it, y'know, this will make it official.. Make us offici-"

"woah woah woah! Slow down!" I said loudly, cutting him off mid speech, before he got even more carried away. "what do you mean it'll 'make us official'? I thought that interview was what made us 'official', no?" I could hear the annoyed tone in my voice, and hoped that he couldn't.

"well, yeah, I know, but there's gonna be a lot more stuff to do before-"

"before what?! What is gonna happen if we don't do more interviews?" I was getting seriously pissed now.

"well, the paparazzi will never leave us alone until they get a good story, you know that"

"like they're gonna leave us alone anyway!"

"I'm sorry, baby, I thought you'd want to y'know talk about us, I didn't know you wanted it to be private" he said quietly.

"Joe, I just told the whole world that we're together… surely that proves that privacy isn't an issue to me anymore?" I was starting to calm down, and I could see by his expression he was hurt by what I was saying.

The car started slowing down as we reached the big metal gates to my house, it turned up my long driveway and stopped. I could hear the gates shut behind us and we sat there in silence while the driver carried on looking out the front window, pretending he hadn't heard our argument.

"I'm sorry." he looked worried that he'd made me angry.

"no, I'm sorry. You've got nothing to be sorry for, it's just, that, out there, it was crazy. I'm not used to being so open with people about us. It was always only me and you and now its me, you and millions of people." I took a deep breath and turned to look out the window at my front lawn.

"I understand, it's crazy, there's no denying that." he smiled at me and reached forward with his arms out to give me a hug.

"I shouldn't have got angry" I mumbled into his jacket sleeve.

"I shouldn't have assumed" we sat like that for at least two minutes and the driver must have been getting impatient because he started fumbling around with the buttons on the dashboard. He pressed a large button next to a small screen and suddenly the screen came to life and lit up blue and through the speakers placed in various places around the cars interior we heard the radio come to life. "So it looks like Jemi is offi-" a mans voice said before the driver quickly turned the radio off and looked back at us apologetically.

I looked up at Joe's smiling face. "so that's what we are now. Jemi." I said, and we both laughed. "Jemi" he said to himself, "yeah, I could get used to that" then he leant down and kissed me on the head.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week was a whirlwind of interviews and promo stuff for Camp Rock, which meant I saw Joe quite a lot, but it was professionally so we didn't get a lot of time alone together. We spoke everyday at least once on the phone, but it was still pretty hard without him. It was kind of a taster of what was to come.

I was so busy with work that by Thursday night I was already exhausted so I decided to stay at home and watch a movie with Madison and my Mom. While the opening credits of Finding Nemo appeared on the TV screen (Maddie's choice), my cell phone started buzzing and the screen lit up with the word "Joe." I smiled, and excused myself from the movie to run upstairs and take the call. I shut my door behind me and walked over to the window and sat looking outside. "hello?" I answered the call eagerly.

"It's me." Joe said, causing my stomach to do back flips. "So, I was thinking, about you mainly, and I was wondering what you're doing tonight?" he asked.

"It's movie night with Madison, so another Pixar treat. Why? What did you have in mind?" I replied, laughing.

He laughed too. "As fun as that sounds, fancy grabbing something to eat?"

I looked down at my tracksuit pants and black vest. "No offence, but I'm not really dressed for it, and after work today, I'm not really in the mood to get changed." I felt instantly guilty and mentally cussed at myself for being so lazy.

"No problem, I'll bring the food to you." He laughed. "I'll be there in about half an hour, is that alright?"

"Sounds good to me, and I'm sure mom will be fine." I replied.

"Okay, sweet, see you then."

"K, Bye." I snapped my phone shut and looked back out the window.

The night sky was a perfect black, scattered with thousands of tiny stars. For some reason I felt drawn to it, like I wanted to be up there, dancing with the stars. Seeing as I didn't have a rocket ship with me, I decided to just go outside instead. I tread down the marble stairs carefully, knowing if Maddie heard me she'd come and beg me to go watch the film again. I walked into my kitchen half expecting my dad to be sat at the table doing work, but although the table was covered in various sheets of paper and his laptop was buzzing with life, he was nowhere. The glass French doors that led outside were usually locked, but instead when I went to twist the key, I found that someone else had unlocked the doors first. The night sky was warm and humid and the long damp grass felt nice against my bare feet.

As I layed down on the grass and looked up at the stars again, a figure walked out of the shadows towards me. My heart sped up and I looked back at the doors estimating how long it would take me to get to them and lock the door. I jumped up and turned on the spot, ready to run, which was when the figure spoke to me. "Demi? Demi, calm down, it's me, dad" I looked back and saw my dad standing in the dull light, reflected from the moon. "Oh my gosh dad, you totally gave me a heart attack there" I shouted hysterically, feeling my pulse slow down and my breathing calm.

"Sorry darling, I just came out to look at the stars, they're exceptionally pretty tonight aren't they?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that. I swear everything's prettier these days." I sighed happily.

"Love." My dad said firmly.

"What?" I stared at him, confused.

"You're in love. Love makes everything better, prettier, nicer. It's love."

"But I've never thought about it before, we've only been together for a couple of months. I mean, how can It be love?" I said confused.

"You and Joseph have been friends for a long time, Demi. People find love in the weirdest situations." he smiled at me. "But there's no pressure. When you're in love, you'll know."

I looked back up at the stars and that's when It suddenly hit me. I was in love, I'd been in love for a very long time. Me and Joe getting together after being friends for so long wasn't just a coincidence. We love each other. I suddenly felt happiness fall over me like a blanket. I wanted to shout it to the world. My dad was right.

"Dad!" I half-shouted with happiness. "I'm in love!" I laughed out loud.

I heard the glass doors shut behind me and Joe's voice say, "You're in love? With who, may I ask?"

**ooooh. what's gonna happen?**

**do you think joe will return the love?**

**I don't really like this chapter, it's kinda boring. but i'll make the next one better. *pinky promise***

**i like how i made demi's dad sound like a modern day dumbledore xD. **

**tweet me for a preview of the next chapter OR to suggest storylines OR just to say haaaaaayo. milliegoesrawr**

**i'd like to add all this Jemi stuff is from my imagination. who knows if any of this happened. **


End file.
